


Bang the Doldrums (Summer of like)

by justsomeperson



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Major relationship is Petekey, Side relationship is Frerard, Warped Tour 2005
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomeperson/pseuds/justsomeperson
Summary: What starts out as a good friendship with Pete Wentz quickly derails into something that Mikey Way never imagined was possible when agreeing to play at Warped Tour 2005. Because suddenly creaky bunk beds and dusty sheets aren't that bad anymore when you have someone to share it with.The summer of Mikey Way and Pete Wentz. The summer of like.(Or: The entire Petekey story based off of Warped Tour 2005, from beginning to end)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Explanation why I decided to write this:  
> ~  
> First things first, I decided to write a whole script with everything that I could find from 2005 for the Warped tour story between Pete Wentz and Mikey Way. I did some research on some general facts and specifically on the "Petekey happening", and I think what I could come up with is pretty fitting comparing it to everything that we got from back then (Livejournal, the pictures, the songs,general facts...) Well yeah, I kinda wondered exactly happened between them so I thought- you know what- let's just write a story. Of course it's still a FanFic so it's hella gay and yeah, I have no life lol  
> ~  
> DISCLAIMER: These are real life people and none them belong to me (sadly). Also this story is fiction (or is it? everyone knows what happened lmao) and with that just f a n t a s y (*wink wink*)  
> ~  
> I hope you have fun. I do and I don't writing this, it's a complicated relationship.
> 
> Oof. That is a lot, but I figured the whole plot out, now I just have to write it.

Mikey vividly remembers that time his older brother Gerard decided it was an excellent idea to drive across the whole country to see Fall Out Boy. Not that he didn't like their music; he just never met them before, and honestly wasn't really fussed about it either. He knew their vocalist had insane sideburns and wore base caps twice the size of his head, and vaguely remembers that dark haired kid with an uneven cut fringe. But that was about it.

So that one night in 2003 Gerard received a message from none other than Patrick Stump (however he was able to contact them), inviting his band to their show at a place called "Fireside Bowl" somewhere in Chicago. It’s debatable whether Mikey really wanted to take a full 4 hour ride for a concert he wasn't even sure was worth attending, but after all, did he have a choice? Gerard already decided on going, just like Frank and Ray, so he might as well join. He didn't feel like complaining anyway. 

He didn't even understand in first place why everyone else was so keen on going there, after all they could be assholes, not that he wanted to make false accusations. So when Mikey dropped next to Gerard on the front passenger's seat, Gerard shoved his shoulder with a bit of a concerned face.

"You okay Mikes?" But Mikey just nodded and leaned sideways against the door, truthfully saying he was just tired of recording the new album that whole week. Those past two days were the only real break they had, and it was kind of a bummer that this last evening went to waste driving a total of 8 hours and having to go to the studio again tomorrow. He closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep the whole ride to Chicago, which he was thankful for when waking up through Gerard's sloppy driving skills. He assumed his new gained energy will get him through the night.

 

As it turned out, Fall Out Boy wasn't that bad live. The club they played at was a bit small though, the ceiling hang low above their heads and the shabby wooden walls were just as easy to peel off as dead skin. The air condition was a whole different story, it smelled worse than Gerard's socks after a day of filming and recording, and he can only confirm because his brother threw them in his face nearly on a daily basis. Mikey didn't expect something else though, the place was probably cheap to rent and easy to approach, so he respected that. He would've done the same.

Frank bought everyone a cheap beer except for Gerard, that being first of all because he drove, but foremost because he's been drinking too much and too frequently lately, and it worried the shit out of Mikey.

They enjoyed the show even though the sweaty crowd was giving Mikey's scrawny body a hard time breathing, so he decided to ignore it and focused on the few songs he was able to sing along. The acoustic was fairly okay for a rickety cabin like this, but he eventually finds out that this place exists since the 1940's or so. It was quite impressive.

The evening dragged until late in the night, but in the end they were able to finally meet the guys from Fall Out Boy, definitely the most dreading moment of this night. Because yeah, they played cool music and maybe their own band got along with them, that'd be cool too, they would have band friends and stuff. 

And they really got along, Mikey found much to his surprise. The more they talked the more Mikey was feeling like making new friends, which he barely did. People happened to think he's awkward, not that it bothered him. Gerard always had his back, and Frank and Ray were just as faithful. But meeting someone new for once was nice, he knew the other guys felt the same by looking at their faces. He talked to all of them, especially that one guy Pete with the funny fringe and the heavy eyeliner. Well, Pete talked to him; it was less of a conversation. It was quite overwhelming how much that kid was able to ramble in a minute, did he even own lungs? So Mikey just nodded along and listened to whatever the ball of energy in front of him wanted to tell him. Looking back, he only remembers about 20% of what he said and only understood half. It was nice but also kind of annoying listening to so much bullshit, but with that much energy after giving your everything on stage it was only justified. Mikey knew he was their bassist, he it had see it on stage but it appeared like Pete wasn't even sure Mikey has been in the crowd looking at the amount of times he underlined being the bassist of Fall Out Boy. He seemed pretty confident.

When driving back to their current stay near the studio at 4am, Mikey once again debated whether it was worth the ride, he was completely worn out. They stopped at a parking lot halfway back because Gerard was too tired to keep driving, so they settled deep in their seats and tried to sleep a bit. Before it completely knocks him out though, Gerard shuffled in his seat.

"You made friends with that Pete dude?", he mumbled.

Mikey doesn't know if he did. "Uhm, sure."

They stayed on that parking lot the whole night and with that missed a whole studio day, which caused them trouble with their management. But they always ended up having that. So it was another average day of a young band called My Chemical Romance, and the story of how they met Fall Out Boy for the first time.

-

The second time they actually met is a whole year later. Sure, Gerard and also Ray stayed in touch with them a lot, but Mikey kind of didn't. Sometimes he'd told Gerard to say them hi from him, but that was about it.

As said, they are halfway through 2004 and their second album "Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge" just dropped, and Fall Out Boy still played gigs with "Take this to your grave", so it came kind of surprising when Gerard suddenly dropped next to Mikey in his single bed and told him they were planning on partly touring together. It's not that Mikey didn't want to; he just didn't know how it'll work out, so he just shrugged and agreed to it.

As it turned out, touring with another band is messy. You have to cope with each other’s schedules and work out which songs to play, because it kind of cut down the variety of songs they could play. But it was fine, because no one really struggled with learning each other’s stuff, and it's not like they only played each and every song together. Still, they end up practicing each other’s songs a lot, also meaning Mikey had to put up with Pete Wentz a lot since they are both bassists.

It's quite exhausting having Pete around every single day. He's just that non-stop talking and bouncing ball of energy that it wouldn't come as a surprise to him when Pete played the bass in his sleep. He's nice though, and Mikey knows he doesn't mean to talk so much that Mikey's ears bled, but actually tried to make friends with him. And people very rarely tried that, so he should probably have accepted his attempts and once in a while make a proper conversation.

"What's up Mikeyway?", Pete asked him one day in between pulling the strings on his red and black bass.

"What do you mean?", Mikey said and pushed his glasses back on the bridge of his nose.

"Don't you have fun? You sometimes look like you- well you don't."

"I do have fun", he mumbles.

Pete laughed at his unimpressed sounding answer, wondering about the always sleepy looking boy. "You're funny Mikeyway."

"Mhm", Mikey blatantly huffed, not knowing which part exactly Pete thought was funny.

 

"You should come to our show in Orlando after our tour ends. I know you'll be nearby, and I invite you", Pete offered the other day and looked at Mikey curiously. To both boys surprise, Mikey agreed leaving Pete grinning with his big, dorky mouth. If that was what it takes to stop Pete from rambling, he'll go.

 

After months of practically spending each and every day together, Mikey still decided to go to Fall Out Boy's tour in Ohio, after all he promised Pete and has no real reason not to go either. He threw on a white denim jacket he fished out somewhere in his closet, put on a grey beanie and his glasses and headed out without telling Gerard or the others, he didn't know where they were anyway.

Being alone with a whole nother band was weird, but when Pete welcomed him with a hug that Mikey tried to imitate. It was a little awkward. That evening he unexpectedly jumped in for Pete on the bass after the he had insisted that Mikey had to at least play one song. He played two. The crowd and the Fall Out Boy crew cheered on him calling him the "MyChem boy", but Pete still called him Mikeyway when saying goodbyes.

-

When Mikey sits in the My Chemical Romance tour bus, all of those memories slowly creep inside of his head, for a reason. Another year later, after touring with Fall Out Boy, the both of them are invited to play at the Warped Tour 2005, which is this giant rock festival going on for weeks throughout the United States. Mikey would lie if he said he wasn't excited, traveling was one of the many benefits of being in a band, the biggest still being having the ability to play so much music and actually making profit out of it.

He really is living his dream, he thinks. Even if it comes with a reeking tour bus and dusty car seats and things he rather wouldn't want to know about his band mates. Well, he always knew that Gerard showered with girl's shower supplies, but knowing that he and Frank occasionally shared a tooth brush, underwear and socks is something that will forever be burned in his head. 

Mikey sighs, speaking of those two; he turns around in his seat and looks behind him in the narrow space that their bus offers, searching them. Besides a small bathroom, several bunk beds, a couch and mini refrigerator there is nothing more left than enough space for the five of them to stand in, but it works. 

Gerard and Frank sleep on the couch when he checks, Bob, their new drummer ever since last year, is crumpled in the backseat and snores deeply, whilst Ray carries their asses all the way to Ohio. He is the best driver out of all of them. If Gerard would drive they would probably just end up dead in the corner. Mikey loves his brother, but he is not the most responsible person to drive a huge ass bus. He himself wouldn't want to drive, so he is glad Ray always offers.

"How long?", Mikey yawns next to Ray, pushing his knees up to his chin and embracing them.

"Dunno, not that long. Maybe 10 minutes", Ray says with eyes glued to the road and furrows his brows. "You can wake up the girls in the back if you want to."

Mikey grins at the choice of words and unbuckles his seat belt, making sure they are awake when they arrive. But as stubborn as Frank is, he insists on "5 more minutes", so when they arrive and get out of the bus to check out the situation he grumpily crawls out of the bus and shuffles behind them.

But in all honesty, this place is fucking huge, it is insane. The parking lot goes so far back that Mikey has trouble making out the green between all of the other busses. He reads some band names written on them, but didn't really recognizes one of them. He wonders if other people know who they are.

The sun shines heavily in his face and he scrunches his nose and squints his eyes. What else should he expect in the middle of June, well, the 17th of June to be exact. And it's only important because tomorrow is the 18th of June, which means the beginning of Warped Tour is near. Something tells him this summer is going to be insane and a lot different from what they usually do, but being on Warped is a huge deal so it only makes sense.

Gerard approaches from the side, cigarette loosely hanging in between his long fingers before taking a drag. Mikey thinks he looks a bit mushy, but then again he feels a little mushy himself from the long drive. It's only understandable that Ray decided to stay in the bus to catch up on a good amount of delicious sleep.

His brother puts a lazy arm around Mikey's bony shoulder and takes several more drags before actually opening his mouth. "You alright Mikes?"

"Always", he answers with a hint of sarcasm, earning a grin from Gerard. The grip around his shoulder tightens a bit, and he feels Gerard leaning in slightly.

"You know, the following weeks will be exhausting and I want you to tell me if it is too much, okay?

Mikey nudges his sides and nods. Gerard always worries so much about Mikey, he thinks it started ever since him and Gerard were kids, all the way from kinder garden to high school. If he had a problem, Gerard had his back, and it is nice knowing that this is a thing that hasn't changed over the past years.

"Sure mom."

"Seriously, don't scare me Mikey, my eyes are always on you. I'm like Sauron", Gerard jokes and Mikey rolls his eyes at the Lord of the ring pun.

Mikey leans out of his brothers touch and steals a drag from his cigarette. "Can I be Frodo then? I want that cool ring, because then I can make myself invisible and run away from you."

"You can be Gollum", Gerard snorts.

"I will not be Gollum. He's ugly and mean."

"How fitting!", Gerard beams, chuckling so heavily that he chokes on his smoke.

"Screw you", he bitches and backs off, earning more dirty laughter from Gerard. Mikey doesn't curse as much as his brother and Frank do, but when he does he has a reason to. Being called Gollum is one of them.

 When they finish insulting each other they head back into the bus because of the heavy afternoon sun and find Frank sleeping again and Bob and Ray playing on Gerard's and Mikey's game boy. But soon enough Gerard wakes Frank up, literally dragging him down the couch, reason being that they want to heat up some food and go to sleep early so that they can start the tour not looking and feeling like zombies. If they eat without Frank he'll be pissed later, so waking him up seems like the lesser evil.

After a bit of rummaging around in the cabinets they find themselves some noodles in cans that look older than himself, apparently being stored wrongly. But as long as they taste as good as food in a tin can taste they'll be alright.

Gladly they bought two cook tops before coming here, so they try to fit all 5 cans on there and wait for them to become moderately warm. But when opening them and stirring the weird substance around it's still cold, so it didn't make that much of a difference. Mikey sighs and digs his plastic fork into the cold noodles and stuffs his mouth with them until he decides they taste weird.

"This is weird", Bob suddenly says, also looking down his can.

"Yeah this tastes really weird", Mikey agrees and pushes his half eaten portion on the table in front of him.

"No, I mean being here. Like, on this huge ass festival. It's unreal, this is just- crazy", Bob mutters and puts his noodles away as well. "Okay but yeah this shit is weird too."

"I can't believe we're playing either. How cool is that", Frank beams excitedly. Mikey always loved that Frank was so passionate about the music; after all, this is why he joined the band. It's this never extinguishing spark in his eyes that Mikey fascinates. "I mean, this is gonna be a pain is the ass too, it means nonstop touring all over the fucking States, but it'll be worth it."

Gerard glances over to Frank with a smile, and Mikey knows he is thinking about the same thing. Mikey is really happy to be here.

"Well, it's a gig every other day, in the middle of fucking nowhere with showers that we have to pray will work", Ray intervenes.

"Yeah, not that Gerard cares too much about the showers", Frank snickers and earns a funny face from Gerard.

"Screw you, at least I don't need a stool the turn the shower on."

They burst out laughing, even Frank, which doesn't exclude him punching his older brother. Mikey leans back a little and slides his half eaten pasta over to Frank when he sees his grabbing motion and thinks about just letting himself go and sleeping on the couch. His motivation to change into something more comfortable is tempting but not an option right now, so he lets several minutes pass and listens to the sounds cape of things getting moved around and thrown away, followed by more talking echoing from the walls. He probably would've fallen asleep when there wasn't a sudden knock on their door. Mikey furrows his brows and tries so sneak a peek through the window.

"There was a knock at the door", Mikey comments, addressing no one in particular. Gerard strides through the bus towards the door and tries to peak through the window from a different angle. His quizzical expression is immediately replaced by a wide smile and he unlocks the door.

Mikey would recognize the "I heart Bingo" hat and the yellow shirt from miles away, simply because none other than Patrick Stump would wear something like this. If you ever find yourself in a crowd and search for Patrick Stump, it definitely won't take you long to find him.

"Patrick, come on in", Gerard laughs and gets pulled into a tight hug by the other lead singer.

"Glad to see you guys are finally here. How's the ride been?", Patrick asks and squeezes next to Mikey on the couch. Patrick gives him a playful nudge which is enough to make him tilt to the side.

"Tiring but not the worst we've had. I probably would've driven us in a ditch, so Ray drove", Gerard shrugs earning a grin from Patrick.

"That's what I always say", Mikey claims and high fives his brother.

Patrick keeps crashing at their place for a while as they catch up on each other’s doing, but at some point Mikey only partially listens and he feels his eyes fluttering shut. He'd rather have Patrick visiting them tomorrow so that he could creep into his bunk and sleep, but he isn't the one to decide that. However, that doesn't mean he can't rest, so he just does that with the weird noodle smell still lingering in the air.

"Hey Mikey", Patrick starts and leans in. "Pete asked me to say you hi from him, so yeah. Hi from Pete."

"Mhm, thank you", he murmurs. "Why didn't he come with you?" Although it's pretty equal to him if Pete actually joined Patrick, he feels like asking out of niceness.

"I think he's tired, it's been a long day for us too. Maybe he's playing video games though, don't really know."

Oh, well then.

After another hour or so Patrick leaves, claiming he's tired and heads off to sleep, and that's probably not a bad idea. So Mikey crawls into his top bunk after he craved his well deserved sleep for so long. He pulls his curtain shut, except for a little gap so that it isn't hella dark in there and closes his eyes. There is a warm hand against his hair before completely passing out.

"Night Mikes", Gerard whispers in a hushed tone, but he's far too gone to answer. When slightly cracking an eye open, he thinks he sees Gerard following Frank into his bunk, but he isn't sure. So he just digs himself further into the sheets and shuts his eyes.

 

It's about noon when Mikey wakes up from his deep slumber. He blinks several times and hops out of his bed just to find an empty bus and an open door, probably to let fresh air in. So despite his nightcap he decides to go outside to search after his friends, this time thinking of the heavy sun and grabbing his sunglasses. Pyjama pants are not the best thing to wear either he realizes, so he quickly changes into some ripped blue jeans and walks down the parking lot.

The flip phone in his pocket starts to vibrate, so he pulls it out and sees a message from Gerard telling him to come to the stage as soon as he wakes up, so he turns his heels and goes there, even though he isn't really sure where. He'll find out eventually.

Admittedly, finding such stage in a maze of dozens of busses and similar looking locations isn't the easiest thing he's done, so he's very happy to find Gerard waving him over. "We were afraid you wouldn't wake up", Gerard sarcastically states and takes him behind the stage, where Frank and Ray sound checked their guitars. Bob seems very busy with his drum kit, so Mikey decides not to disturb him and instead sits next to Frank on a giant speaker.

"Very funny Gee", he mocks. "You could've waked me up, y'know. Then I wouldn't have to wander around this huge ass area all by myself."

"Next time Mikes", Gerard assures and runs his fingers through Mikey's hair to mess them up.

Mikey looks over to Frank, who has his eyes glued on the tuner as he pulls several strings in order to make it not sound like a creaking door. He wonders if Gerard really spent the night in Frank's bunk, he wouldn't be surprised if he did. It's not like Mikey knew they were close, he's simply surprised that Gerard never mentioned something like that Mikey's presence. But it's Gerard's business, so if he didn't want to share now he will eventually. When he turns around he sees Gerard watching Frank with the same affection Mikey is shown. This is the reason why the band is family to him.

He gets up and unpacks his bass from one of the many bags and connects it to a speaker. He doesn't even know when their gig starts, but being prepared is never a bad thing. When he finishes practicing he can already feel a layer of sweat on his forehead, so Ray brings him a towel and Frank (lovingly) throws ice cold packs of Orange juice after him. Gerard grins. "It's like you're everyone’s kid brother."

 

As is turns out they didn't have to play until late in the afternoon. With every passing minute he can feel his nervousness rising, but also his excitement. They can finally tour with their new album, they put so much effort and energy in it, it is honestly insane. But was totally worth it, and Mikey hopes the kids will love it as much as he does.

As soon as they storm out on stage his heart races and his stomach flips, it's just this feeling of being on stage that he loves. He loves how Gerard can run around the stage and get the kids all crazy, how Frank puts his everything in every single performance, loves Ray's ability to play hard parts so perfectly and that Bob doesn't miss one single beat. His body is on fire.

His eyes roam around the crowd, unexpectedly finding the whole Fall Out Boy group in the very first row, cheering on them just as crazy as everyone else. Everyone was there, Patrick, Pete, Andy and Joe. It's like his mind finally arrived at warped, and he just gets this rush of adrenaline and happiness that he grins widely, dedicating his whole body and mind to the performance. He never wants this to end.

Every high has a comedown though, so when they play an hour straight and tumble from the stage Mikey feels every single bone in his body. They sloppily pack their things away and totally do not give a shit that they smell worse than three football teams.

"First fucking gig, how awesome was that", Frank practically yells over the ring in his ears and tackles every single one of them. He definitely has the hardest time coming down his high.

"How are you still breathing Frank", Bob pants and almost downs one liter of water, but he can't blame him, he's incredibly thirty too. So he kneels besides the obligatory cool box, which is a plastic bag filled with ice cubes, and passes everyone a semi cold bottle of water.

"Thanks Mikes", his brother pants and gulps down the liquid, make up completely smudged. "Even Patrick and the others watched us play, that was so awesome. We have to go their next gig too!"

Speaking of the devil, Gerard told him they'd hang out with them later, this time Pete and the rest will come along for sure. Mikey doesn't know if he's ready for Pete's crazy stories. Though, he can't deny he's glad to meet them again either, after all they are good friends with the band.

 

 

They meet Fall Out Boy behind the My Chemical Romance bus, still drenched in sweat and exhausted. It's already dark outside, not so much cold but cold enough to make Mikey wish he'd changed into dry clothes. The other band already waited for them, so neither of them had the opportunity to take a shower beforehand even if they wanted to, let alone changing clothes. But it's fine; it's a festival after all.

"Mikeway!", a very familiar voice behind him beams, and when he turns around none other than Pete Wentz stands in front of him, almost unchanged from the last time he saw him. His fringe is a little shorter and a little less greasy. Apparently he cut down on the eyeliner too, but from what he can make out in the dark, he still seems very much Pete.

"Hey Pete", he smiles, and is pulled in a tight hug that isn't unfamiliar to him anymore. It's just way sweatier, and Mikey is surprised that Pete isn't bothered by his smell. Mikey can see Gerard grinning at him behind Pete's shoulder. His brother never lets go of the fact that Pete tried to make friends with him every since day one.

They decide to move inside the bus and try to make the amount space they have work for 9 people, which seems a problem at first but they figure it out. They simply crush on the couch and the lower bunk beds. It takes less than an hour the air is foggy from the cigarette smoke and the weed Joe brought along, and Mikey would be lying if he said he wasn't feeling a little dizzy from all the passive smoking. Well, he's seen worse.

"So Mikeyway, how have you been?", Pete asks and takes a drag from his cigarette before offering it to Mikey. He accepts it and weirdly takes it out of the boy’s hand, shyly bringing it to his lips. Pete's gaze is still on him so he takes a quick drag and lets his hand fall in between his legs.

"Good I guess", Mikey answers and purposefully skips the part of Gerard's severe addiction problem last year. It's been a bumpy year, but he's getting better and that's what is important.

Also, Pete isn't rambling like he was back when they first met. This is probably one of the things that majorly changed about Pete and Mikey is glad it did because he remembers feeling intimidated by it, so he continues. "Well, we recorded our album, that was pretty awesome. But other than that we kept it low."

"That is cool, yeah. I listened to your album. It's extremely good, I like it", Pete compliments and smiles a little.

"Thank you, we worked really hard on it."

"I wouldn't expect any different from you."

Mikey smiles back at him, because that is actually a very cool thing to say. Yes, at first he was worried that the work didn't pay off, but according to all the screaming kids this night, Pete and the other guys it apparently did. This is everything he asked for and more.

"I didn't know it was possible to break Mikeyway's poker face", Pete jokes and nudges his side, taking the cigarette out of his hand that he forgot about and burnt down about half of its original size.

He doesn't know what to answer, so he watches Pete finishing his smoke and throwing the excess out of the window. "What about you, what have you been up to?"

Pete raises his eyebrows. "Oh, not much either. Well, we recorded our album too, Patrick discovered his soul voice n shit, it was actually really funny, yeah."

Mikey nods and wants to say that he really likes their album too, but he hasn't listened to it enough so he watches Pete picking up on a conversation Patrick is having with Frank. It seems like Pete completely disagrees with them, but Mikey honestly doesn't know what they are talking about so he leans back in the couch and puts his head against the uncomfortable wall, letting his surrounding swallow him.

 

Two days later they have another gig on a stage bigger than before, and also way earlier. This is the first time he ever sees kids drinking beer at 1pm while drunkenly swaying their bodies to their music. He woke up with a headache today, so he isn't too heavy on the movements, unlike Frank who looks like his guitar could crash into Ray's head any moment (which totally happened before).

Mikey looks over to Frank the same time as Gerard walks over to him. They always act touchy on stage, so it's no news when Gerard puts his open mouth against Frank's ear and neck, whereupon the crowd goes completely nuts. The boys shared a stage kiss before, but now that Mikey knows they possibly shared a bunk he can't help but considering this isn't always just a stage performance. He's pondered about this before and actually asked his brother one time after the stage kiss happened, but he had waved it off. The rest of the show goes pretty normal; Fall Out Boy didn't show up today.

When they finish their performance and once again prepare their instruments to be carried away to another stage, he looks around to find Gerard, who is nowhere to be seen. The thing is that he's always been respectful towards his brother's private life, but as soon as it starts affecting Mikey, he can't be. So when he looks around and Frank and Gerard are gone, he gets a little nervous. Especially when having Gerard's terrible condition from last year in mind. He wants to trust his brother so much on being clean from alcohol and drugs, but he can never be 100% sure. Not because he doesn't believe Gerard wanting to get better, but because it's such an erratic thing that not even his brother can always bear it- let alone control it.

"Hey Ray have you seen my brother?", Mikey asks and jogs up behind the stage after searching every possible location. "I think he and Frank went off, did they tell you where?"

Ray turns around from where he unplugs his guitar and furrows his brows, looking around to check if they really went missing. "Nope, didn't hear anything, maybe they just went back to the bus."

"I checked the bus already", he declares and gnaws on the edge of his thumb anxiously. Ray is sure they are somewhere around, but Mikey isn't.

Hours pass and his worries that Gerard's ran off somewhere to drink increase drastically. It had happened before- that Gerard said he and Frank were off to hang out, but hours later Frank would come back without Gerard, not knowing about any of this. Mikey quickly sends the both of them around a billion messages until it feels like his thumbs fall off. Bob and Ray still think they are fine and disappeared at some point too without Mikey knowing where, so he sits alone in the bus and checks his phone constantly. It just makes him angry; it's not that hard to simply inform Mikey about spending a day off, so of course he wracks his brain. It's dark by now, but Frank finally sends him a message that says "Gerard is with me, we're fine." Though, he skips every part about where they are, what they do and why the hell they didn't inform Mikey. He seriously feels like he's missing out on a major part here, but he can't quite get his hands on it.

A sight escapes his lips, now everyone else is gone and he's sitting alone in a huge, cold bus all by himself. Great, no he isn't pissed off at all. At first he considers trying to seek either of the two pairs gone off, but Frank said they are fine, which Mikey is going to believe because Frank wouldn't lie to him if it was serious, and the other two guys?- He has absolutely no idea, but they left their phones in the bus so he can't really text them. The only real option he has left is to find the Fall Out Boy bus, so he does.

It's not all too cold so he locks the bus and strides across the parking lot, seeking the other band's bus. Patrick said they parked about three minutes away from them, so he simply follows the direction that Patrick went off to last time. Luckily, it doesn't take long to find their bus. Big white letters drag across the black paint saying "FALL OUT BOY"; there are stickers and scribbles alongside scratches and other unidentifiable substances. It's not like Mikey expected something else.

Carefully, he walks up to the door and knocks several times, hopefully loud enough for them to hear. The wind pulls heavily against his clothes and naked arms, making him shiver. He really should have put on a sweater.

He can hear the door unlocking in front of him before Joe stands in front of him in a shirt and underwear with small bananas on it. "Hot underwear", Mikey comments.

"Thanks, stole it from Wentz", Joe snickers and steps aside for Mikey to come in.

"Why the hell are you wearing my underwear", Pete yells from somewhere in the back of the bus. His head sticks out from his top bunk, and Mikey is pretty sure if he leans a little more forward he'll fall out.

"Mikeyway!", Pete grins as soon as he sees Mikey entering. It's kind of endearing that Pete always gets so excited when he's around, he just doesn't understand why. But Pete is always like this, Mikey has learned over the years- similar to Frank. Frank just talks less.

"Hey Mikey, you good?", Patrick asks from where he sits on the couch, looking up from his game boy. "What are you up to?"

Mikey flops down next to Patrick on the couch, realizing how spacious their bus is. Although it's not cleaner than theirs, it's definitely a bit more modern and put together. It just doesn't seem like it is because of all the dirt, open bottles and food packaging. Even inside of the bus are scribbles and sharpie drawings too which Mikey thinks looks pretty cool.

"Yeah everything's fine. I wondered if I can crash at your place for some hours", he asks without explaining why he's here in first place. Gladly, they don't ask for it either.

"Sure, make yourself at home."

 

As it turns out, the other boys aren't really different in activities than what Mikey and his friends normally do. Patrick plays a lot of tetris on his game boy, which Mikey thinks is totally awesome, he himself is just bad at it. He only ever watches tetris when Gerard plays it because it fascinates him how he is able to make such quick decisions when everything goes so fast. But they are still pretty even due to Mikey's Pokémon skills. Gerard always complains how he is able to win every single game against him, when it's simply just tactic and statistics.

Joe, Pete and Mikey are squished behind Patrick and watch him play for solid thirty minutes when he fucks up and loses. Everyone groans and he throws the console next to him.

"I always fuck up on this level, I swear it's impossible and the game just fools me and everyone out there", Patrick fusses.

"Gerard always passes this level", Mikey shrugs and Patrick's mouth falls open. Mikey genuinely wants to know where his brother and Frank are now. Hopefully they'll be back by morning.

The door suddenly crashes open, making the boys jolt, and Andy stands there in a possibly beer soaked t-shirt and drunk off his ass. His sunglasses miss a glass and there is something sticking to his beard that looks like spit.

"Fucking hell, I don't know who the hell this band is but they have a crazy party going on, just five minutes from here. C'mon guys." He slurs a little, so it's a little difficult to understand. Pete giggles next to him and Patrick snorts loudly, which gives Mikey the feeling that Andy's condition is not so unusual.

"Do they have weed though?", Joe asks curiously and watches Andy stumbling into the bus, held upright by Patrick who jumped up to help him.

"You bet!"

So that's that. Andy and Joe decide to join the party, whilst Patrick insists on going to babysit their "sorry asses" and follows them behind, which leaves Pete and him behind. Sure, Mikey could've gone too, but he doesn't like parties. They are so crowded and sweaty and have shitty music that it isn't even worth attending one. Concerts are a different story, he just doesn't like partying.

"Sure you don't want to join Mikey?", Patrick asks before closing the door.

"Nah I'm good, go have fun", Mikey chuckles and Pete yells something after them too. "Bring them home alive." Patrick sticks his tongue out to Pete and leaves.

"Why didn't you go with them?", Mikey asks Pete out of curiosity. He could imagine everything is more exciting than sitting around in a stuffed van with him. Not even the radio works properly, it makes this weird rustling noise in the background. It must look pretty sad from outside.

"I thought maybe you didn't want to be alone", Pete shrugs and gets out a cigarette. Mikey knows that Patrick hates it when Pete smokes, because Pete doesn't actually smoke. Just on occasions, Patrick told him. And apparently a festival is occasion enough for Pete.

"Yeah but, I mean you could've went. I would've stayed here until you came back, if I was allowed to stay on my own I mean."

Pete blows rings in the air, arm popped under his head from where he lays on the couch next to Mikey. "You could've stayed here on your own Mikeyway, but you'd have no reason to be here alone if you're friends hang at your bus."

Pete's arm and head press slightly into his leg, looking up to Mikey where he sits slightly cross eyed, cigarette dangling between his lips. He inhales one last time and raises his arm to hold the cigarette in front of Mikey's lips.

"I guess your friends aren't around then, where are they?", Pete wants to find out, and it's such a simple question and seriously a not that hard to come to the conclusion that yes- Mikey indeed is here because he has nowhere else to go, except their own empty bus.

For a second he remains silent but Pete keeps his gaze on him, so he takes the cigarette that still hovers i front of him. "I don't know actually, they didn't tell me where they went. Maybe they just don't want to hang out with me, or, I don't know." And he really doesn't know, so he takes a drag from the cigarette and lowers it over Pete's mouth again, who raises his head to catch the deadly thing with his mouth, grinning.

"That's a bummer, but I'm sure they would've loved to hang with you", Pete insists underneath him. "Sometimes you just wanna see something new and, y'know, meet new people give each other a little space."

Mikey just nods, but it still bugs him that especially Gerard didn't inform him. Gerard always informs him.

"Don't be sad Mikeyway, I love to hang with you", Pete happily announces and gestures Mikey to throw the cigarette butt out of the window, which he does.

Mikey furrows his eyebrows and puts his hands in his lap, looking over to Pete who still lies on his back next to him. "But why?", he asks. It's not that they actually ever really hung out together, maybe two times, but also just because they practiced the bass lines of each other’s song together. They've never hung out together like they do now.

"You're a nice guy, y'know. And funny, and cool. Even if you don't think you are", Pete shrugs. He notices how Pete shifts next to him, waiting for an answer that Mikey didn't realize is stuck in his throat. Pete's looks up and his huge, slightly crossed eyes meet his. His grin widens as he keeps his gaze on Mikey's face, which actually feels less uncomfortable than he thought. He can't come up with a good answer so he just lets Pete's words sink in.

"Do you really have underwear with bananas on it?", Mikey asks just to say something, and Pete laughs. It seems very honest and Pete like which makes his lips curl upwards.

"Hell yeah. I even have one with small Patrick faces on it, Joe gave them to me on my birthday this year. You should've seen Patrick's reaction", he beams and buries his face in his hand. Mikey smiles, it's just so typical for them, and he reminds himself to give Gerard underwear with his face on it too.

"I can imagine, that's actually hilarious", Mikey comments. "See, you can be funny too, Petewentz."

Pete's eyes crinkle at his imitation of him always calling Mikey "Mikeyway" instead of just Mikey. "But I'm not quite there yet. After all I'm not Mikeyway. No one can be Mikeyway funny, let alone cool- except for Mikeyway"

"Yeah right, it's difficult to reach, you know. I have special powers, which you don't have. And loads of crazy skill that makes me so cool", Mikey jokes, making the both of them giggle.

Pete suddenly reaches forward, right in front of Mikey's face and carefully takes his glasses in between his finger. Mikey scrunches his nose as he feels the weight on his nose being lifted off, leaving him behind almost blind. He can still see Pete fairly clear, but everything further than that is just a blob of colors and blurred lines.

"Look at me, I'm you", Pete announces happily, adjusting them on his own face. "How do I look like, am I cool enough yet?"

"I think you are, but you are a little out of focus so I can't guarantee."

"Oh right, I'm sorry", Pete says a little dumbfounded and pulls out what appears to be his phone. "Wait, I'm gonna take a picture for you then." There is a small clicking sound from the camera before he is handed back his glasses.

"Jeez, you're blind, my poor eyes", Pete murmurs as he furiously rubs them. Mikey chuckles and puts on his glasses, finally seeing something again. "Look at that, I look pretty damn cool."

Mikey lowers his gaze onto Pete's small phone screen and sees the boy with his black and white glasses on, making a funny face towards the camera. 

"Yeah you do look awesome", Mikey agrees. "See, you have the potential to be cool too."

Pete laughs. "But you look pretty awesome without the glasses too, you know." Mikey isn't sure if this is something Pete planned on saying, realizing how he stiffens a little next to him.

"I just can't see without them, though."

"Right."

Time passes quicker than Mikey thought, and he honestly doesn't even know what time it is, he simply knows that he's yawned ten times a minute and just wants to go to sleep. Pete and him started playing tetris at some point, meaning Pete played and Mikey pressed into his side and watched his moves, but as soon as he loses the level Mikey's head falls back on to the wall and he lets out another yawn.

"Seems like someone should go to sleep", Pete comments and tosses the game boy away just like Patrick did earlier.

"Yeah I guess I should. I think go then", Mikey says and looks over to Pete who also looks like he should rather sleep than play another round of tetris.

"Yeah, I mean you can stay too, if you want to, that is", Pete offers and presses his lips together. "You don't have to, I mean it's just cold and, yeah- dark, you don't have to go alone then."

Mikey actually considers it in a split of a second, but that means he'd have to sleep on the small couch or-, since there is no other option, with Pete in his bunk. He isn't sure if he wants that. Besides, maybe his friends are back already; maybe Gerard and Frank are back. He suddenly realizes that he hasn't thought about them once since he and Pete hung out, and he doesn't know how he should feel about that.

"Thank you for the offer, maybe some other time, but I should check if my friends are back", Mikey explains, letting out the part about avoiding the possibility of sharing a bunk with Pete.

Pete nods understanding. "Yeah that's cool Mikeyway, but don't get yourself killed in the dark, unknown parts about Ohio's parking lot."

Mikey's lips curl into a small smile, but Pete frowns. "Wait, I can walk you back too, if you don't want to go alone."

Oh. 

"Oh, I think it's okay", Mikey insists. "You don't have to, but thank you." And Mikey really is thankful, no one ever offered to walk him back. 

"Do you need a jacket or some shit? It's cold."

"What are you, my mom?"

Pete sticks his tongue out and punches him against his bony shoulder. "I'm your Robin you know, and you are Batman. I make sure you accomplish you're mission, my dear Mikeyway. So do you need one?"

Mikey grins at the reference and Pete grins back. He didn't know Pete was such a dork, but he totally loves it. He can't remember the last time it was so easy making a conversation.

"I should be good", Mikey assures and opens the door, but immediately flinches at the giant blast sweeping into the bus. It even makes Pete flinch and he wears a sweater.

"I should be good, my ass", Pete mocks and goes back into the bus, climbing onto the lower bunk bed for better access to his top bunk. He pulls out a black sweater and tosses it over to Mikey.

"Here, I wore this once but I don't know where my other sweater is. It does the job though", Pete shrugs and watches Mikey pulling it over his head.

It hangs a little lose on his lanky body, but it's nice and warm so he doesn't complain and thanks Pete. There are red stripes on it and medium sized white letters that say "Clandestine Industries", which is undeniable Pete's own clothing line.

"Admit it, you only lend me this sweater for advertisement", Mikey says as he pushes his glasses back onto his nose and flattens his hair from pulling over the clothing piece.

"What can I say, I take every given opportunity", Pete jokes and pulls Mikey into a hug. "See you tomorrow Mikeyway?"

Mikey hugs back and huffs. "Yeah, see you tomorrow."

On his way back, Pete sends him the picture with him in Mikey's glasses, which he still thinks looks hilarious, so he saves it and sets it as his phone screen. He reminds himself to tease Pete with it tomorrow.

However, and more importantly, when he comes home Gerard and Frank are back, this time sleeping in Gerard's bunk together, not Frank's. It takes a huge weight off his mind knowing they are back, even though he doesn't understand why they are covered in grass and dirt and smell like shit. He urgently has to talk to Gerard tomorrow, but for now he's just happy they are back. So he pats Gerard's hair just like he always does to him and carefully sneaks into his own bunk. He completely forgets to take off Pete's sweater, but it’s extremely warm and also smells a lot like Pete so he decides to keep it on.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UHm, okay hi
> 
> First of all: I kinda had a writing blockade, but here you go, hope you like it lol, you guys are cool <3

Mikey wakes up to something uncomfortable digging into his back. In his half-asleep state, he fumbles it out from where he sandwiches the square shaped object, only to find out that he slept on his iPod plus headphones the whole night. He groans and lets his head fall back in his pillow, allowing himself a couple more minutes. After coming back from the Fall Out Boy bus last night, he took everything he had with him into bed which includes his iPod, phone, a pack of smokes and- oh yeah, Pete Wentz's sweater. He was way too tired to lay these things aside properly, which he kind of regrets now because there are pressure marks all over his leg and his cigarettes are probably crushed.

He pushes the curtain of his bunk aside and is immediately blinded by the bright sun flooding the bus. God, how long did he sleep, when did he even come back yesterday? None of his friends seem to be inside, so he jumps off his bed and steps outside the bus. Well, at least he doesn't have to put clothes on anymore, maybe he should take off Pete's sweater, but he'll do that later.

The first one he sees is Gerard leaning against their bus facing away from him, smoking. If Mikey wasn't pissed off he'd probably walk up behind him and steal his cigarette or scare him, but hell he is pissed. He doesn't even know what to say so he just stands there dumbly and lets out a shaky breath that Gerard seems to notice because he turns around.

"Mikey!” Gerard exclaims and presses his lips together firmly, crushing out his almost untouched cigarette. The way his eyes flicker and his foot keeps digging into the dirt give away that he knows he fucked up. Mikey frowns and he looks at his brother in disbelief.

"Gerard where the fuck were you?“,Mikey huffs and stomps down the stairs towards him. Gerard looks like shit; he has bags under his eyes and reeks of sweat and something way saltier than that.

"Mikey I'm sorry, I should've told you-"

"Heck yes you should've, you can be glad Frank texted me five hours after you two mysteriously disappeared", Mikey interrupts and throws his arms up. He suddenly realizes that none of the boys are around, not even Frank.

"Where even is Frank?", he adds.

Gerard sighs. "He and the others carry our equipment from yesterday's stage to tomorrow's stage. I thought I'd wait for you to wake up since you complained about us not waiting yesterday."

Mikey glares at him angrily until Gerard gives in. "Fine! And I wanted to apologize, happy now?"

"No." Mikey usually isn't the person to act up, but what is he supposed to do when his brother runs off without telling anyone, not even Ray or Bob. Same goes for Frank.

"Mikey I swear to god I'm sorry. I can understand if you're angry-"

"Angry?", Mikey stutters. "Gerard do you know how worried I was? What would you do if I decided to run off for a day and not tell anyone? I don't care if Frank was with you, the point is that something could've happened to you and none of use would've known. At least fucking text me."

Gerard anxiously bites on his thumb, one of the many things he and Mikey have in common, and lets his head fall against the side of the bus. He doesn't say something for a moment, lost in thoughts.

"Gerard I'm seriously not angry, well not anymore. But please, please tell me next time", Mikey begs and tries to catch his brothers gaze. Their eyes lock and Mikey knows Gerard understands, he understood from the very first moment. But there is something indecisive flickering in his brother's eyes, something that Mikey has never seen on Gerard. He's hiding something.

"Mikey, I didn't want to make you worry on purpose, and like I said I'm sorry, I just- I just didn't think about it okay? I will tell you next time, I promise", his brother responds truthfully. But that doesn't seal the deal for him, no, not as long as he gets a proper answer.

"Ok fine, but what did you and Frank even do?", Mikey demands and bites his lip. Gerard clearly seems to struggle with something, something he won't let Mikey let him in on and it drives him nuts. Mikey sighs, frowning.

"Gerard don't tell me you've been drinking or- you know, weed or whatever, worse", Mikey asks with a heavy ringing in his ears. There's no denial that he fears the answer.

His brother's head immediately shoots up. This is the question that keeps Mikey's mind busy ever since they disappeared yesterday, the answer he's been waiting for since yesterday. It's huge a relief seeing Gerard looking at him in disbelief. Mikey feels the weight being taken off his shoulders, he sighs. So Gerard hasn't been drinking or doing drugs. 

"Of course not, Mikey! Why would you even think about that? I told you I'm getting back on track, and Frank was there after all. He cares too you know, you're not the only one. He looks after me as well!", Gerard snaps.

"I know he does! And I didn't want to make false accusations, Jesus Christ Gee, but the small possibility that you could've have; that's what worried me. I know you're getting better, but-"

"Mikey you wrap your head around it too much, you should trust me about this. Especially when I'm with Frank, he'd kick the bottle away before I'd even be able to think about drinking, which I don't anymore!"

They stare at each other for a moment, and Mikey senses how stubborn his brother has gotten about this topic, and he kind of gets it, but that doesn't mean he shouldn't be consistent. 

"Okay but what have you two been doing then, when it wasn't drinking?", Mikey asks and folds his arms in front of his chest. What he really means to ask is what is more important than informing about disappearing for a whole day, but that would just upset Gerard so he decides on the more subtle option.

His brother fidgets with the hem of his shirt, before looking up. "We went to this party that this one band invited us to. I couldn't hear my phone over all the noise, so yeah, Frank eventually did and that is when he wrote you back."

"You went to a party at noon?", Mikey asks suspiciously. If he started all this drama because of a stupid party he quits.

"Well it was more of a chill afternoon thing before it unexpectedly turned into a huge party, but yeah. I didn't think it was a big deal so I didn't write you", Gerard claims apologetic.

It immediately clicks in Mikey's mind and he remembers Andy crashing into the Fall Out Boy bus last night, maybe Gerard and Frank were attending the same party as Andy, Joe and Patrick did. That's probably why he and Frank were covered in grass yesterday.

"Wait I think I know whose party is it. Andy told me about it yesterday", Mikey says and Gerard's mouth twitches. "He and the other guys went there too, did you see them?"

Gerard rubs his neck and thinks about it for a second before he responds. "Oh yeah, I think I saw Patrick and Pete, but I don't know about Joe and Andy."

"Oh."  _Oh._  Pete? That's actually not possible, because Pete was with  _him,_ not at that party. Mikey furrows his brows. "So you saw Pete?"

"Yeah", Gerard confirms a little unsure and more questioning, and that's when Mikey is 100% sure Gerard is fucking lying to him. "Gerard you can't be fucking serious", Mikey huffs and throws his arms up once more. "Why the fuck are you lying to me?"

Gerard's eyes widen. "What?"

"Well, Pete was with me last night, not at that stupid party, I can't fucking believe you lied to me", Mikey stutters, hearing his voice break. Gerard never lied to him before. What is it that he can't trust him with?

"Is that why you're wearing his sweater?", Gerard asks and pushes his chin forward.

"Don't distract now", Mikey says bitterly. "Gerard, I can't- I can't believe you just did that, what the hell is so important to keep away from me? Why do you push me away?"

"Mikey I don't intend on pushing you away", Gerard exclaims and ruffles through his black hair upsetly. "I can't tell you right now, okay? I can't tell you about yesterday; not yet, and I'm fucking sorry, but-"

"Maybe you should've thought about that before feeding me absolute bullshit", Mikey snaps. This is the most he's probably cursed in his entire life.

"Mikey-"

"Not- not now, okay, just let me-", Mikey stutters and flails his arm. He can't bear to be around Gerard right now, he hates seeing his brother desperate. He hates being mad and upset, but right now he doesn't know what to do and how to act so he turns around and walks straight away, feeling Gerard's eyes burning holes in his back. He makes his way to the only person he knows he can bear right now, and he never thought he'd ever seek Pete Wentz for that.

 

He carefully knocks against the door of Fall Out Boy's bus, just like he did last night. The paintjob of the big, white letters and scribbles seem way more intense in daylight, making a contrast to the black layer color. Mikey thinks it's cool that they track their adventure on their bus, and he wonders if he'll ever be allowed to add something to it. If he could choose, he'd probably write something stupid.

After knocking for the fourth time or so Mikey starts doubting they are even in there and is about to frustrate, but then he hears a familiar rattling noise on the lock on the other side, and a drowsy Pete suddenly stands front of him. His dark hair sticks up in every possible direction, whereas his eyes look a little droopy and unfocused. Just like Mikey, he wears the same clothes he did last night.

"Dude, did I just wake you up?", Mikey asks and stares at Pete, who doesn't fully seem to understand what's going on yet. Pete's lips curl into a lopsided smile before yawning loudly. So yes, Mikey did wake him up.

"Mikeyway, what are you up to, it's fucking early", Pete groans and squints his eyes at the sun, starting to realize that's it's maybe not that early. He scratches his eyes but steps aside for Mikey to enter anyway.

"I'm sorry, uh, I'll just-", Mikey tries to explain and weirdly tries to gesture that he'll just go away and let Pete sleep.

"Get your bony ass in here already", Pete chuckles. Mikey sighs and drags himself up the stairs, into the completely dark bus. The curtains are fully shut whereas the rest of the bunks are empty and neither of the boys to be seen. Apart from the stuffy air and bad smell it looks like yesterday, Patrick's game boy still lies in the corner of the couch and Mikey even spots his lighter that he forgot on the table.

"So, where's Patrick and the others?", Mikey asks and raises his eyebrows. Pete yawns again, and Mikey squeezes on the couch next to him.

"As far as I know they help building the stage for the guys at the party last night", Pete answers and scratches his neck. "But I don't know what time it is so they might as well are done already." Mikey himself doesn't even know what time it is, maybe early afternoon.

"Aren't you helping them?", Mikey asks curiously.

"Nah I don't know them, they didn't ask me to help anyway. So I won't", Pete explains and shrugs. "After all I had to catch up on some sleep."

"Yeah, me too. I slept way too long", Mikey agrees and watches Pete yawning as if he planned on perfectly timing it. "Seems like you did too."

"Nah, no way. There's absolutely no way you disturbed my tight slumber with your loud, inconvenient knocking", Pete mocks and pushes himself further away from Mikey, curls up into the corner of the dusty couch to lay his feet in Mikey's lap. They lie heavily on his legs and definitely smell better than Gerard's feet- once again he speaks from personal experience. His stomach drops a little at the thought of his brother.

Mikey shoves Pete at his leg playfully, making them chuckle. "I'm sorry Petewentz", he imitates. Pete gives him this big, dorky smile of his once again. Mikey thinks he's never seen anyone smile so genuinely, and he can't help but smile back.

"You are forgiven, Mikeyway", Pete jokes and puts his hand over his heart theatrically. "But for real, what are you up to? Have your friends returned?"

Mikey presses his lips together and tries to avoid Pete's gaze as much as possible. It's a bigger deal to him than it should be, kind of. He's mad at Gerard, for lying; at all of them for disappearing and leaving Mikey in the dark. But also because this tour is such a big deal for the band and everyone seems to give a shit about it. Shouldn't it be more of a bonding moment? So why does Mikey feel like everyone is doing their own thing?

"Uhm, yeah kinda. I mean yes", Mikey stutters, and Pete raises and eyebrow at him. He isn't exactly sure if he should tell Pete about, maybe he'll just think Mikey is pathetic and overreacting, which he sort of is though. Also, when did Mikey start giving a shit about what Pete thinks?

"So they- are?", Pete wants to confirm but it sounds more like a question.

"Yes."

"But?"

Mikey sighs and absently starts fumbling with the loose strings of Pete's sock, which must look quite weird, but Pete doesn't complain and keeps his gaze on Mikey's face. And he decides, fuck it. He'll just tell Pete because why not, he doesn't seem to mind.

"Yeah so, Gee and Frank were at the bus when I came back yesterday evening. And Bob and Ray attended the same party as Patrick, Joe and Andy. I think." Pete keeps raising his eyebrow at Mikey, but he knows it's reasonable because Mikey is letting out major details. So he continues.

"Well, so Gerard and I talked about the whole thing right after I woke up, and he said that all four of them went to this party. But then Gerard said he saw you there which isn't actually possible. So Gerard wasn't at that party. And Frank texted me he was with Gerard yesterday evening, so Frank wasn't at this party either- I really don't know about Bob and Ray", Mikey keeps rambling. „So we had this argument, because Gee lied to me and I was pissed off and- um."

"You came here?", Pete asks tilts his head, possibly trying to get all the information right. Mikey nods slowly and Pete's face softens as he tilts his head, several strands of dark hair falling into his face. At least he isn't laughing. Pete presses his lips together as if he's thinking before saying something reasonable.

"So- you're mad at Gerard for lying? Or like- disappointed?", Pete asks, and Mikey confirms both assumptions with a small nod. Pete gives him a reassuring smile, as if he understands what Mikey is feeling. Maybe he does.

"People lie sometimes, you know. I don't think Gerard wanted to upset you by lying, sometimes lying is a simple way to keep a certain information to oneself, not to fool one, you know?"

Mikey lets Pete's words sink in. He sort of understands, but sort of doesn't. Their eyes lock, and he realizes that Pete is trying to say something by the way his lips twitch and his hands gesticulate. But he can't quite put his hands on it, so he just takes in the sight of Pete taking his lip between his teeth.

"But can lying be justified?"

Pete's eyebrows furrow and he keeps nibbling at his lip. "No I wouldn't say so. I think it's an unfair way of locking away certain things from other people. If you want to know why Gerard is lying, then ask him directly. But honestly, your brother doesn't seem like a liar or such thing to me. Maybe give him some time and space, he'll probably open up and explain eventually", he suggests and shrugs, as if he isn't completely sure that is true. 

"Gerard never lied to me before", Mikey mumbles and starts to trace small patterns all over Pete's lower shin absently; it's right in front of him, he doesn't know why he's doing it. Once again, Pete doesn't complain.

"Then he probably has a good reason to do so now."

"But-", Mikey starts but immediately stops. He almost blurted about Gerard's addiction problems last year, and he's not sure if he wants Pete to know. First of all because for Gerard's sake, but also because it is something not many people know about. He'd explain Pete that he's worried about Gerard falling back into old patterns, but it's not the right time now. Not today. So he ends his sentence with a half-hearted "never mind."

"Don't be sad Mikeyway, I'm sure it'll be fine", Pete assures and pokes his foot into Mikey's side softly. "I mean look, it's a big tour with many people, maybe your brother and Frank just wanted a little time for themselves, just like Bob and Ray. Patrick told me he saw Bob and Ray yesterday at the party, and Gerard and Frank were fine and dandy when they came back to the bus. God knows where they were, but Gerard will tell you soon, I promise."

There is this tingly feeling inside of Mikey which he doesn't have a name for, especially when Pete starts gazing at him in a way that makes him feel weird. Not a bad weird, just- new. It makes his stomach feel weird too. Maybe it's because Mikey never thought Pete Wentz is the person you could ask for advice, but after all his feet guided him here with the intention to find him.

"So you're saying they just have some fun on their own?"

"Heck yeah, totally", Pete laughs and shifts his body so that Mikey is almost kicked in the balls by Pete's heels, which he's glad doesn't happen.

"Okay then. Well, I can have fun on my own too", Mikey says weirdly and earns more chuckling from Pete. If Gerard and his friends find fun ways to keep themselves busy, so can Mikey.

"We can have fun together", Pete suggests and grins. Mikey decides to ignore the ambiguity. "Patrick and the boys disappear all the time too."

"Yeah", Mikey agrees, knowing he sounds pretty unconvinced. But why not? Pete is actually a pretty cool guy, which he never thought he'd ever say. He's funny and listens to Mikey. Last evening was awesome and Pete actually seemed to want to hang out with Mikey, which people rarely do. Normally people want to hang out with Gerard, or Frank. Not Pete, and Mikey thinks back to the very first time they met. Pete has always been on his side. For some reason, it makes him smile wide. "Yeah."

"Awesome Mikeyway, does that mean you'll stay?", Pete straight away asks, and Mikey can't ignore the hint of hope that comes with it. He really doesn't want to go back to the bus right now, Gerard is there. Another confrontation is not what he wants right now, so he nods, making Pete's smile wider. He wants to stay, just him and Pete.

"Sweet!", Pete exclaims and heaves himself up into a sitting position, almost kicking Mikey in the balls again. Pete's about to say something when is eyes unexpectedly wander down Mikey's torso, when he suddenly realizes that he's still wearing Pete's sweater. Oh. Right.

Pete looks up to him with a glimmer in his eyes. "You slept in that?"

Mikey nods weirdly and covers his chest with his hands as if he's trying to make that part invisible. He flushes and also cringes a little bit. He should've taken this off before walking here. "I- you can have it back, but yeah I uh, accidentally fell asleep yesterday- after going back I mean, so I probably smell worse than Gee's socks."

Pete chuckles and his eyes drop down again. "You can have a fresh shirt if you want, I could probably use one too." Mikey honestly doesn't know how to turn the offer down so he just watches Pete standing up and rummaging in his luggage, before throwing a black band tee at his face. When Pete strips his own shirt down Mikey looks away, and only dares to look when he's sure he's got his shirt back on. He doesn't even know why, privacy maybe? Or maybe fears that he won't be able to look away.

Pete goes off to the bathroom so Mikey takes the opportunity and quickly changes into the fresh shirt, which he's glad to have right now because he's not sure either he or Pete would've survived the day with that smell lingering in the air. 

When Pete comes back Mikey hands him the sweater, even though the bus is hella cold and he has chills all over his body. Pete seems to realize Mikey's goose bumps, because he just looks at his own sweater and back to Mikey without reaching out or intending to get it back.

"Keep it for now", Pete grins and watches Mikey pulling over his sweater in a swift motion. A wave of warmth immediately hits him, but he isn't sure if it's due to the sweater. Pete still looks at him, Mikey doesn't look away. It smells like Pete, again. The sweater, the shirt, the bus. It's nice, and Mikey doesn't know how to categorize this information. 

 

After that they simply go back to playing some Tetris on Patrick's game boy, only this time Mikey plays and Pete is pressed into his side, hectically pointing out where Mikey is supposed to move the bricks. There is a good reason why Mikey always watches Gerard playing and isn't playing himself. He sucks major ass. He never passes level nine and it frustrates Pete, but he doesn't rip away the game boy, nor does he blame Mikey, which is nice. The boy simply keeps shuffling at his side; close to Mikey's face but a bit lower. Every now and then he feels his dark hair tickling against his jaw and cheek, but it's not directly unpleasant. It's just there. At some point Mikey sits very low in the seat and Pete simply puts his chin on Mikey's shoulder, feeling his warm breath against his neck, making him shudder. Mikey doesn't complain though. He knows Pete is a very touchy person, and it's okay. It doesn't bother him, which is a surprise. With Pete, many things seem to be fine.

"No move it over here!", Pete commands hectically and taps against the screen, leaving a finger print. Mikey pokes out his tongue and quickly pushes the buttons, but he really doesn't know what he's doing. He fails at level eight and Pete groans.

"So close", Pete muffles against his shoulder and patiently waits for Mikey to press the play again button for what feels like the thousandth time. Mikey scrunches his nose and pushes his glasses back in place.

"Sorry, I'm really bad. You're probably super bored", Mikey apologizes and looks over to Pete who's still staring at the game over screen. The boy blinks several times and looks back at Mikey with huge brown eyes. They sit close, he realizes, which isn't a problem. Just- kind of close. A bit unexpected maybe.

"Don't worry Mikeyway, this is fun! Patrick wins this game every damn time, it's time for some suspense, isn't it? Though I have to say, you may suck at Tetris but you kick ass in Pokémon", Pete states and Mikey has to grin. 

"Hell yeah I do", Mikey agrees. "But you should probably play now, I'm tired and this is hella difficult, how do people do this."

Pete takes the game boy from Mikey and restarts the game. "Alright, let's kick some ass." Mikey, without knowing, leans into Pete's side and starts following the movements of his quick fingers and watches the way his eyes squint in concentration.

 

It's dark by now, which he barely makes out between the small holes in the shut down roller blinds. His butt starts to hurt from the uncomfortable couch and the air smells like spicy cheetos thanks to Pete great idea of opening a bag in the stuffiest bus Mikey's ever been. None of the Pete's band members have come back yet, so it's just them. Mikey doesn't think about Gerard once after he talked to Pete about it, but he does when he decides to check the time on his phone. Its 9pm, which means he and Pete spent the whole day just talking and playing Tetris, which he thinks is kind of crazy.

However, when Mikey checks the rest on his phone he feels a little guilty. Gerard sent him over thirty new messages, some of them saying he's looking for him, or asking where he is. The last one asks if he's with Pete and the others, that's it. It is not that Mikey was planning on ignoring Gerard, okay maybe a little bit, but not really. Mikey knows he should've texted Gerard, but he simply didn't expect it to be that late already. He suddenly has a hardcore déjà-vu, because isn't this exactly the same thing that Gerard did to him yesterday? He huffs blatantly and realizes that maybe he shouldn't have gone so hard on Gerard. It doesn't justify his lie though.

His thumb flies to the answer button and he quickly types an apology and confirms that he's with Pete. Gerard answers straight away by saying he figured, apologizing too, and Mikey takes a deep, relieving breath. They are fine, everything is fine. Admittedly, Mikey wasn't sure if he could believe what Pete said to him earlier; about Gerard eventually telling him where he's been, but now he thinks Pete could be right. Gerard is his brother after all, and Mikey smiles. 

His shoulders feel lighter and his mind less blocked, he's just happy that he and Gerard are fine. He unintentionally snuggles closer to Pete without really thinking about it; nor does realize when his head drops on to his shoulder. Pete is warm, and he's here and right next to him, as reassuring as only ever Gerard was to Mikey. Maybe even a little warmer and a little more different. His eyes flutter shut to the sound of Pete's breathing and the low turned volume of the game's soundtrack.

He vaguely sleeps; it's kind of a state in between. At some point he hears Patrick's voice, then Joe's and Andy's, followed by sheets being ruffled and lights being turned off. Pete however keeps playing some game on the game boy, but he never moves. Probably not to wake up Mikey and he's thankful for it. The only thing that Mikey notices is Pete shifting next to him and the bright light of the console slightly hitting his face. He's been like this for maybe half an hour and he feels like he's about to fall asleep when suddenly a tender hand grabs his leg and shakes it slowly.

"Hey Mikeyway", Pete whispers softly, trying not to disturb the half asleep boys. "You awake?"

Mikey groans and lifts his head, feeling the pressure against the points where Pete's shoulder has been, and yawns. He's still not completely conscious, a little dizzy and sleepy but it's enough to answer. "Yeah, I am."

"Sorry", Pete chuckles, voice sounding thick and raspy, cutting the silence in the room. "I'll go to sleep now, do you- uhm- wanna stay?" The way he says it gives away some sort of uncertainty, which Mikey doesn't understand. Where's the problem in sleeping on the couch? He knows they don't have spare beds, so the couch is a good option.

"You can, uhm- sleep with me. In my bed, with me- I mean", Pete hastily adds in a whisper and Mikey feels heat rising in his cheek. Oh, that's why Pete said it like that. He's very glad it's dark in here, otherwise that would've been way more awkward.

"But you can also sleep on the couch and you can have my pillow or so, or I'll sleep on the couch and you can have the bed. Or I'll walk you back to-", Pete rambles, and it's too much for Mikey to comprehend so he just shushes Pete. "Sorry", Pete adds.

"Can I just sleep in your bed? With you, I mean", Mikey suggests wearily. "It's the most uncomplicated way, right now."

The silence rings in Mikey's ears and when Pete still doesn't answer he clears his throat. "If that is okay with you, I mean- uhm."

"No! Uhm-", Pete exclaims louder than intended. "No, I mean, yes. That is fine with me. Uhm, come on", Pete whispers and huffs out a laugh. The breath hits Mikey's face, giving away their closeness. He can see Pete vaguely smiling at him the dim light. The way he feels his eyes on him give him this weird tingling again, which makes Mikey's breath hitch.

Mikey quickly strips his sweater down and throws it somewhere on the couch, hearing Pete's belt buckle open and his legs shifting around the fabric. When Mikey doesn't make a move to open his pants, Pete looks at him. Well, Mikey at least thinks he is.

"Dude, don't tell me you sleep with those pants on", Pete whisper-shouts, and Mikey just rolls his eyes, even though Pete can't see it. He doesn't even know why he wants to wear pants, it feels safer, it's not so close. Pete is first person to share a bunk with him apart from Gerard, and it may sound stupid but it's kind of scary. Mikey doesn't share this kind of closeness with everyone, but then again, he just slept on Pete's shoulder. Screw it, he thinks, it's not like it really makes a difference, he's slept next to Gerard in underwear for long enough now. 

After throwing his pants on to the couch and accidentally hitting something that sounds like a glass, he crawls into the top bunk with Pete, which is bit smaller than his own. He enjoys the feeling of the soft mattress and sheet hugging around him, and he silently moans at the coziness, making Pete chuckle right next to his ear. It's just so incredibly comfortable, so he closes his eyes and turns around to face the curtain.

"If I fall out of here, it is your fault", Mikey groans.

"You'd finally be a Fall Out Boy", Pete snorts and Mikey elbows him in the rips, making the boy mewl. 

"Ouch."

"Just don't let me fall", Mikey mumbles and feels his body relaxing next to Pete's behind him.

"I won't Mikeyway", Pete breathes into Mikey's neck, sending a shiver down his body. "I won't."

Mikey doesn't bother Pete breathing hotly against his neck, pressed right behind him. Nor does he complain when an arm sneaks around his waist securely, keeping him from rolling out of the bunk and on to the floor. They share a bed, they share closeness and heat, a blanket and kind of a pillow, Mikey feels all the areas burning where Pete touches him, around his waist, his leg and neck. But it's fine, somehow. Because it's Pete. It's just touchy, always talking Pete. The one that decided to be with Mikey from the very first moment, and it's something Mikey felt uncomfortable with for the first time they met two years ago. He'd even go as far as saying he disliked it back then, but now it seems to be a reason for him to only shift closer to the silhouette behind him. Yeah, he could get used to this.

Momentarily he forgets all about his friends, all about his anger and worries, because Pete is snoring and holding Mikey and it's a comfort not even Gerard is able to show him. He's glad that Pete is his friend. Gerard and the others can do whatever they want, but for now, Pete is with Mikey. And Mikey will stay.

 

When he wakes up, Mikey is glad not find himself on his iPod again. The mattress is way softer than his and he snuggles closer into the sheets before realizing that it's not his own bed he's spent the night in, but Pete's. And yeah okay- Pete is kind of lying on top of him, which comes unexpected.

Mikey scrunches his nose and tries to get a better angle at the scene. Pete lays on his stomach with his head heavy on Mikey's chest and his arms are aligning with his body, legs between Mikey's. Soft snores escape his mouth and he feels his heaving chest against his own stomach, crushing him into the mattress.

"What the, uhm", Mikey mumbles more to himself than anyone else, wiggling his body a little. It's not that he wants to wake up the boy; he actually looks kind of adorable when he sleeps, with parted lips and long eyelashes. Mikey can't help but reach out to carefully brush the dark fringe out of his eyes, earning soft hums from him. Mikey smiles a little, he doesn't know why. If this was Gerard, he probably would've shoved him out of the bunk, fussing about how much space he always claims. But Pete is calm and warm, even though his body is crushing his bones and putting a little too much pressure on his bladder. He tries to ignore it.

 "Pete", Mikey whispers and runs his hand through the boy’s dark hair, because he really has no clue what to do otherwise. Pete growls it sends vibrations all throughout Mikey's body and he chuckles. "Pete wake up."

"What time is it?", Pete groans again, pressing his cheek further into Mikey's sweater. Mikey hopes Pete doesn't realize how hot he feels.

"Dunno", Mikey mumbles and yawns, feeling Pete's weight with the deep breath. Again, he runs a hand through Pete's hair several times, but this time he doesn't realize he does it. Pete hums.

"We should maybe get up", Mikey whispers, because they really should. That doesn't mean Mikey wants to. The bed is warm, so is Pete. It smells like him and he could probably spend the whole day in here, but he really needs to get up. First of all because they can't sleep until afternoon, but also because he needs to apologize to Gerard.

"Just one more minute please", Pete moans and settles further between Mikey's legs, which makes him flinch a bit.

"Pete, I-", Mikey chuckles and interrupts himself, smiling at how pathetic Pete is acting. "For real, get your ass up."

"Spoil sport", Pete huffs and heaves himself up, dropping down on the mattress next to Mikey clumsily. He immediately feels the weight being taken off his body, though Pete's arm still wraps around his waist. "What kind of friend are you."

"One who doesn't want you to sleep until late in the afternoon and miss their gig", Mikey truthfully explains. He doesn't exactly know when he has to be on stage, he only knows that both, him and Pete, have gigs with their band today.

"You're mean Mikeyway", Pete frowns and opens his eyes, looking at him from underneath his dark lashes. "I will never recover."

"You're pathetic Petewentz", Mikey imitates and turns around to face Pete, making the boy grin as far as his drowsiness allows.

"Okay then,  _Mikey_ ", Pete mocks and sticks his tongue out. Somehow it sounds less Pete-ish when he doesn't add his last name. The nickname, if it's even a nickname, is something that apparently came so naturally to Pete that Mikey never questioned it. He just called him Mikey, and there is obviously something missing.

"Dude, you broke the spell", Mikey exclaims.

"I'm sorry Mikeyway."

"You shall be forgiven."

After what feels like hundredth attempt of trying to convince Pete to get up with him, Mikey climbs out of the bed without him, only to discover that he stands stripped down to shirt and boxers in front of Patrick Stump eating some kind of shitty cereal. And Patrick just saw that he rolled out of Pete's bed. The front man squints his eyes at him, as if he's asserting whether Mikey seriously spent the night with his bassist.

But instead he just groans. "Are you serious? Right in front of my corn flakes?"

"Uhm", Mikey snorts. "I uh, just spent the night here. And uhm-"

He desperately hopes Patrick doesn't get the wrong idea. Yes he slept with Pete but he didn't  _sleep_  with him. Jesus Christ. Anyway, he really doesn't want to think about  _that_  kind of sleeping right now.

"Nah its fine dude", Patrick assures. "At first I thought Pete was talking to himself but when it's you there's I have nothing to worry about. You can be glad he didn't accidentally kick you out of there."

 _The opposite_ , Mikey thinks. He doesn't say it out loud though, it's something Mikey feels like keeping to himself. Not because he wants to keep the memory of the night from people but because he wants to keep it closer to himself. His skin still tingles when thinking about it, and he doesn't understand why.

He quickly runs off to the bathroom and puts on his pants, boots and of course- the sweater. He considers leaving it here, but it's Pete's, which apparently is reason enough for him to pull it over his head too. Before running out of the door, Patrick stops him.

"See you later at our gigs?", Patrick asks and shoves his spoon of corn flakes into his mouth. 

"Yeah, definitely", Mikey beams. "Yes, I'll be there." Sure, he wants to see Fall Out Boy live, but he also feels like he owes Pete one, so he'll make sure to cheer extra hard on the bassist tonight. Hopefully Pete will see him. 

He goodbyes Patrick and Pete, but when Pete doesn't answer he knows Pete is asleep again. And Mikey wishes he didn't have to go now. He wonders if Pete's arm is covering the empty space where Mikey's body has been.

 

"Mikey", he hears a very familiar voice behind him. Mikey looks up from the floor, where he is preparing his bass for the upcoming show. In front of him stands his brother, looking down at him in between raven hair strands.

"Gee." He almost immediately stands up and reaches out before being pulled into a tight hug that is more bone crushing than Pete last night. A small sound escapes his lips but he replies by hugging him back as hard. After all Gerard still gives the best hugs and he laughs a little, he will never get tired of this. However, Gerard breaks their embrace and holds Mikey arm length at his shoulders, studying his face.

"You're fine right?", Gerard asks in concern.

Mikey shoves Gerard's arms away and shakes his head at his brother's never ending protective instinct. "Gee I told you I was at the Fall Out Boy bus. I'm good."

"I was worried", Gerard states nonetheless. "You wrote back, like, three hours after disappearing. We didn't know where you were and-"

"Sounds familiar?", Mikey mocks, reminding Gerard that he literally did the same to him just two days ago. Gerard grimaces but doesn't argue with him.

"I'm sorry. Just- I was worried. And Frank was too, Bob and Ray were looking for you- I'm just- Mikey I'm sorry", Gerard apologizes weirdly, but Mikey understands. He understands what Gerard is apologizing for, and it's more than Mikey asked for.

"Don't worry. I'm sorry too", Mikey says, glancing up to meet his brother's warm eyes. He honestly wouldn't know what to do without him. And by the way Gerard hugs him again he knows they are fine.

Mikey makes a mental note to thank his brother later, though. After all, he's the reason that Mikey could spend the night with Pete. It's still a little weird to him, because it's Pete fucking Wentz. But he's really not bad. Mikey really enjoys himself around him, he is kind and funny and warm and a good listener and he keeps Mikey from falling out from beds. He's willing to watch Mikey fuck up a stupid game on the game boy without complaining. He's Mikey friend. Not Gerard's and Frank's or any of that, okay maybe they are friends, but their friendship is different. Maybe a bit more true and a bit closer, which Mikey is thankful for. Having somebody where he can escape; go to when everything else gets too much, and apart from Gerard and the other guys, he's never had that. But he has Pete, and it's so fucking good.

Also, Mikey decides to listen to Pete's advice. Maybe he should give Gerard some time and space to open up about whatever is eating him up, and if it's that important, Mikey is willing to wait. For his sake. Something about the way Gerard looked at him made him understand, he trusts Mikey. He doesn't push Mikey away, nor does he lie. Maybe he wants to protect him. Just maybe, and Mikey will wait until Gerard is ready to come out with it, and Mikey hopes it's worth the wait. Until then, he tries not to think about it too much. 

He can already hear the crowd cheering from behind the stage, sun shining on his face heavily and making him sweat. He knows Pete is there, and Patrick, Joe and Andy. All of their fans will be screaming along the lyrics in just minutes, and Mikey is buzzed. He gets to play with his friends on stage again, with his brother, Frank, Ray and Bob. His heart starts beating in his chest heavily and he quickly plucks in his bass, when he realizes that he still has Pete's sweater on. But he can't wear it to the show, it's going to be all sweaty afterwards. So he strips it down and carefully places it in the bag where he stores his bass, hoping he'll be able to lock away everything he links with the clothing item. Pete.

When he runs on stage he realizes he still wears the shirt Pete gave him yesterday. But he doesn't regret it, especially when he sees his dark haired friend grinning at him in the crowd and cheering louder than ever. Mikey intensifies his movements, letting the bass take over his body, deafening sounds swallowing him up and playing like he never has before.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's possible you'll like Chapter three, but is it plausible?
> 
>  

**Author's Note:**

> Uh. I don't even know, maybe comment something. I like comments. Seriously, if I read a nice comment the stories writes itself.


End file.
